


Best Company

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus...friends? Perhaps, something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Company

Optimus Prime did not have friends. He did not need friends. He did not see any value in such things.

He would not even allow for the concept of 'advisor' to him. He needed no advice.

Yet, when the voices within were less company than he desired, it was to his earliest recruit in the war that he often turned for companionship. While Jazz seethed, while Elita One plotted away from her bonded's side, Optimus could be found sharing premium high grade with Ironhide.

It was their shared desire to see their race culled and rebranded into something new, something stronger. And that joint desire left them both easier in each other's company than with others.

They just knew that once the Decepticons were put down for good, they each would need to guard their backs better.


End file.
